Poisoned kisses
by Des Iries
Summary: A foulmouthed Gothic girl travels to the past and gives Erik a few lessons in life and pleasure and caring. It is originally finished, but will change do to so suggestions. Rated M for mature themes and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. This was a story I had written a while ago just for fun and just now found it. It is finished so I'm posting it, but I will be changing a little do to suggestions and hints. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Two figures were sitting under a few trees. They passed a cheap wine bottle back and forth and shared hits on a cigarette. They had been in Paris for a week and none had done anything exciting. They gave each other ideas of dares until the man came up with the idea to sneak into the Opera House.

"I dare you."

"What! No way Stick. I don't feel like it."

"Ah, come on Poison. It's perfect. Just pick the lock and slip in."

She shook her head. "Sneaking into the building is boring. We have all ready been on the tour."

"Then… I dare you to go down to the lake… and take pictures." The tall white skinned man leered.

Poison thought on that and then nodded, "Fine. But I use _your _camera, Stick"

Grumbling, he dug though the bag. "Here, just don't break it," he said, handing her the large black camera. "Now come on." He grabbed her wrist and they both ran though the dark streets of Paris. Coming upon the Opera house, they pressed themselves against the side of the building. Slipping around, they came to a side door.

"This is where I'll leave you. I'll be back here in an hour." Stick started to walk away but then turned and grabbed her, pressing his thin wet lips to hers. "Don't break my camera." With that, he released her, and ran back down the street.

"Yes, good luck and be careful to you too. Fucking bastard." She snarled and wiped her lips. Turning back to the door, she pulled out her silver hand knife. Easily picking the lock, she grinned and slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

XXXXX

"Wow. This place is awesome at night!" Poison stared up at the gold statues and paintings. She then shook herself out of it and began to use the little French she knew to look for the door to the cellars. Finally, and hour later she found the door._ Opera porte de cave, seul employ_. Shrugging, she opened the door and began the long track down the five levels. When Poison got to the lake, she let out a breath of air. It was so cold that she could see the white vapor of her breath in the air, but the water and the air were absolutely still. There was also more then a chill. It felt like someone was watching her. Shrugging it off, she pulled out Stick's beloved camera. She turned back toward the lake and began to take the pictures. The blinding light flicking on and off, as she took pictures left and right. Turning away from the lake, she began to take pictures of the stairs. Then turning back to the lake, she clicked a few more, but this time there was something different. As she looked though the eyehole of the camera, she saw a flash of white out on the lake. She let out a gasp and lowered the camera. Squinting out into the blackness, Poison indeed saw something white. Raising the camera again she clicked once more before the blur of white was upon her. Poison felt a blinding pain on her head. Like a stone she fell, hitting the hard stone floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Letting out a pained and angry moan, Poison slowly sat up. Brushing her green and black hair out of her face, she began to look around. She was still by the lake, but something seemed different. The air was still cold, but this time there was a slight smell. It was along the line of rotting vegetation and wet fur. A loud squeak to her left made her jump. It was a large rat. It stopped, stood up on its hind legs, and sniffed.

Poison could see its wet fur and beady eyes as it stared at her. _Well_, she thought. _That_ _accounts for the wet fur smell._

"Shoo!" She waved a hand at it. "Well, go on." It squeaked once more, and then ran past her.

"Stupid thing." Standing up she pulled out her 'borrowed' sliver pocket watch. The yawning rat's skull snarled up at her before she flipped it open. The hands had stopped at 12:00. "Damn thing, nothing I steal ever works" she shoved it back into her small pocket. Bending down she picked up her bag and Stick's camera. Looking it over, Poison could see that it was ok. "Thank god. I didn't want to have to explain to him, 'I broke your camera when some thing across the lake knocked me out.'" She began to talk to herself to fill in the pressing silence. "When some white thing…." Her voice trailed off and she looked back out on to the lake. She shuddered then turned and began the long walk back up the stairs and ramps.

She was about halfway up a ramp in the fourth cellar when a trapdoor opened up under nether her. Poison only had enough time to grab the edge of the hole. "Fuck!" Looking down she saw water then looking behind her, she saw the lid began to slide close.

Gritting her teeth she swung her legs back and forth until she hit the closing lid. The force of the kick pushed the lid back and gave Poison time to scramble up and lay panting beside the hole. Hearing a thud, she lifted her head to she the lid slam close. Letting out a curse, she saw that her black bag was caught. Climbing to her feet, she took a hold of the wall and pressed her foot back on it. Immediately it slid back. Quickly she grabbed the bag before it fell down into the water below.

"This is crazy. It's like a deadly funhouse." She looked around and this time carefully made her way back up the ramp.

By the time she had made her way to the door she had first went though to get to the cellars, she had avoided two more trapdoors and four lassos. She had rather liked the lassos though. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she faintly heard people talking on the other side. _How long was I out? _

Shrugging, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Her bright green eyes widened and her jaw dropped. For walking around in front of her were women in long old-fashioned dresses, and men in top hats and tails.

"What the hell happened down there?"

People closest to her turned to face her, and their faces mirrored her own. Poison knew what they were seeing. They were seeing a tall, leggy teenage girl. She looked down at herself and slow grin came over her face. She was wearing a very short pair of cutoff jeans with black fishnet hose. She had black leather low-heeled boots that came to mid calf. Her shirt was a black tight tank top that was held together with safety pins. She was also wearing her much beloved black leather trench coat. In her ears were tiny skulls. Her long black and green hair was piled and spiked on top of her head. Poison's pale skin glowed faintly in the dark doorway.

A few women gasped and screamed, while some of the men just stood there with there mouths agape. Her grin got wider as she saw the affect she was having with these people. Poison blew them a kiss as she saw some red and blue dressed guards began to hurry toward her. She let out a chuckle and slammed the door closed just as they reached her. She sprinted back down toward the cellars. Behind her, she heard the door open and she dived into a corner, wrapping her black coat around her. She heard them pass speaking in French.

It wasn't ten minutes that they came back. Using her high school French, she deciphered bits and pieces.

"_If she indeed…down there… she'll…get… lost… "_ Their voices dropped, _"or …kill…her…" _

Rolling her eyes, Poison walked out from behind her hiding place. Lost? She had already been down to the cellars and back. Even surviving the 'traps'. Looking back at the door, she knew she couldn't go back out there yet. So, she went to the only place she knew at least somewhat and would be safe.

XXXX

An hour or so later she stepped down from the ledge and onto the loose rocks and sand that surrounded this part of the lake. She jabbed the touch that she had picked up on the way back down into the ground as far as it would go. She looked around staying close to the torch. The light did almost nothing as she tried to peer into the darkness. Shivering, she sat down in front of the torch. It almost reminded her of the camping trips her parents used to take her on. She smiled as she remembered her past parents. They had died two years ago and she still missed them at times. Wiping a small tear way, she yawned and stretched out onto the hard gravelly ground using her bag as a pillow. It was a long time before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Slowly Poison came out of the deep sleep she had fallen in. It didn't feel like the hard cold ground she had fallen asleep on. Instead, the ground underneath her was soft and warm. Blinking her eyes, she slowly sat up. Looking around she saw that she was in a room that she had never seen before. It was an oddly furnished room, countless items were scattered though out the room. Trying to rise from the couch, Poison found her hands were tied behind her back. She swore and dropped to the ground; pulling her arms underneath her rear and up under her legs. Pushing herself up, again she tried to pull at the rope around her wrist with her teeth desperately trying to untie them. Finding that they were to tied too tight and by someone who clearly knew how to tie knots, Poison looked around for her bag. Not seeing it anywhere, she let out another curse. Suddenly the doorknob began to turn. Running to hide behind the door, Poison prepared herself to ether attack then run or just run.

She decided to just attack. She knew it would be foolish, but then she always did foolish things. Not looking at who came into the room, she ran toward them, turning sideways at the last minute. Her right shoulder hit him in the back, causing him to stager. Again, she rammed him, and then turned to run out the opened door.

Faster then she could blink, the man passed her and slammed the door closed and catching her tied wrists in his hands, threw her against the wall. Poison collapsed to the floor.

"Ow! Damn it that hurt." She tried to get her legs back under her but before she could, hands reached down and pulled her up. Poison found herself staring up into yellow eyes that _did_ _not _look pleased.

"I am not known to repeat myself. Nor am I known to have patience. Thus, when I ask you this Mademoiselle, I expect an answer and not a lie. How did you get past my traps?"

"I uh…talent?" Poison offered as she tied again to work her hands loose of the rope that was now beginning to cut into her wrists.

His eyes flashed, "I said do not lie and to answer quickly."

"Well, I," she began to buy her time. "Did get caught in your traps twice, but worked my way out of them, and avoided the rest." Her wrists felt raw as she kept trying to work them free. The rope had loosened but still not enough to make much of a difference.

Thinking that over he took a step back, giving Poison a good look at him. He was tall, dressed very elegantly. Black on black coat and tails. A stiff white collar rose above a black ascot. His vest was gold brocade shot with black and copper threads. The left side of his face was arrogant. But it was still handsome. An angled jaw, full and sensual lips, his one visible eyebrow was an elegant ebony arch, his black hair was brushed back. On his right side, he wore a sinister looking white mask.

When he took a step back toward her, Poison ripped her hands free of the rope and shoved him back, surprise in his eyes. Again, Poison made for the door. Pulling it open, she went to run to the right. Not seeing the small set of stairs, she tripped and crashed down them.

Lying at the bottom, she let out a curse and chuckle at the same time. Then quickly she was on her feet only to find herself in a place that had no outlets and was surrounded by water.

"God damnit! Just my fucking luck!"

A cold hand grabbed her raw wrist caused her to flinch. It spun her around to face a very pissed off looking man. "It would be wise Mademoiselle, not to do that again."

"Well, what the hell did you expect me to do? Scream and faint? Beg for mercy? I think not! You asked a question, I answered truthfully, which is rare for me. Now I get to ask a question; who the hell are you and were the hell am it?"

"I believe Mademoiselle, you asked for one question, however, still asked for two. I will answer one," he told her rather coldly. "You are five cellars under the Opera house."

"Five cellars? That means we are still near the lake?"

"That is the lake." He gestured toward the water. "But we are on the other side of the lake. No one knows were this cove is."

"You trying to scare me? By saying no one knows were I am? That no one well look for me?"

"I'm not trying to scare you. But,_ I am _saying that no one will ever find you." he stared at her hard taking in her appearance, shook his head, then walked past her to a huge organ that covered on whole wall. Sitting down at it, he turned and faced her.

"You fucking threatening me now? I don't like people threatening me." Poison warned as she followed him part way then stopped 5 feet away from him.

A smirk crossed his face. "And I don't like anyone intruding upon my solitude. I prefer to be left alone. And since you know your way around my traps…I cannot let you go." the smirk faded. " What were you doing down in the cellars? No one with any sense knows not to go farther then the third level."

For a minute all that Poison heard was, 'I cannot let you go'. "What?! You are keeping me here?" she demanded.

"Yes," he told her coldly. "They believe me dead. I can't very well have you telling them differently. Therefore, you are to stay here so that I can make sure you will keep your mouth shut and until I figure out what to do with you."

Poison stared at him is shock, and then her shock turned to anger. "You can't do that! You can't keep me a prisoner down here! Just because I know my way around the fucking traps it not reason enough to hold me prisoner!"

He stood up and closed the distance between them in two steps. "Silence!" he snarled. "I can and I will." He grabbed her wrists and squeezed. But the minute he did, she winced and cried out.

All anger out of him, he turned her pale wrists over and looked at them closely. The tender white flesh was red and bloody. When she had ripped her hands free of the rope, she had tore her wrists open. Moving his hands to her forearms, he pulled her over to a couch and pushed her down.

"Stay there. I mean it." he warned, yellow eyes flashing.

Poison glared at him but did as he said and stayed still as he walked away. After he disappeared into a room, Poison began to look around. The cavern was large and the stone ceilings were high. The gold and black organ covered one whole wall. The gold pipes reaching to the top of the ceiling. Candelabras stood everywhere, and most were lit. She twisted to look out at the water. There was a black boat tied to a rock that had a docking ring imbedded it. Beyond that was a grail and stonewall. Sighing and trying to figure out what happened when she was taking pictures at the lake, she barely noticed that he had reappeared with a small flask and a wad of soft wool. "This well sting," he warned, dabbing clear liquid onto the fluff.

Poison jumped and shrugged, holding her wrists out. Kneeling in front of her, he held the wool over her hands, then paused.

"You not allergic to anything are you? This holds some fairly capricious substances."

"No. Get on with it."

"Very well." The man pressed the wool to Poison's palm and drew it in smooth strokes over her wrists. He heard her give a choked gasp and saw her eyes go very wide as she muttered unintelligible words under her breath.

"Where did you learn such language?" he asked her, reaching for her other wrist.

"The city." She retorted, staring off into space.

"I asked once, what were you doing down in the cellars? " he asked as he continued to administer vast quantities of pain to her writs.

"Taking pictures," she muttered.

"Taking pictures?" he echoed.

"Are you deaf? Taking pictures…with a camera?"

"They are allowing women to work those things?"

"God! What century are you living in?" Poison rolled her eyes.

He lifted a roll of bandages out of his pocket and proceeded to wrap her palms firmly. "The 19th."

Poison's eyes went wide as she pushed back into the couch. "What! You joking? Right?"

The man stood and stared down at her in pity as if he was concerned about her sanity. "No. It is the year 1875."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I w****an****t to thank all who read and reviewed. A****lso I f****orgo****t to put a disclaimer. O****k... here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera.**

Poison went still, all her muscles tensed and tight. "This is a joke. Or a very vivid dream." She shook her head, knowing truly it was not a dream.

"Who are you? At your reaction, I believe it is time to straighten this out. But remember I don't want a lie," He warned.

"Well, my name is Poison," she began.

"Poison? That is your name?" he interrupted.

"Of course not!" she snapped. "It's just the only name I go by. And my…" here she paused, searching for the best word to describe Stick. Shrugging she went on. "friend, Stick, dared me to sneak into the Opera House to take pictures of the lake. Since I was bored and getting in would be no problem for me, I accepted. Then down the lake I began to take pictures. I was almost done when this white thing flew at me and I got knocked out. Waking up, I traveled back up the ramps and stairs. But this time I ran into many of your traps. A few almost got me, but I got out of them, and avoided the rest. When I got to a door that would lead me out of the Opera house, I found that everything had changed."

The man stared down at her in silence for a few minutes, and then began to laugh. "And I thought I was mad!"

Poison didn't blame him for laughing at her. If the situation were reversed, she would be doing the same. But at that moment, she didn't appreciate it. "It's the truth!"

He stopped laughing and decided to humor her. "It would explain why you speak with such a strange accent, and dress in such strange clothing." Erik replied carefully glancing at her clothes again.

"Strange clothing?" Poison looked down at her clothes, "And did it ever occur to you that I think you are dressed strangely as well?" her brow fused. "You know you have yet to tell me your name."

"Why should I tell you? You have not told me yours." He retorted.

"I have!"

"Not your real one. I hope you don't expect me to believe your parents named you 'Poison'."

"Fine. It's Amanda."

"What's wrong with that name to change it to something like Poison?" he asked confused.

"Because it reminds me of my past life that I wish not to think about anymore. Now it's your turn."

He drew in a breath, "Erik" he answered curtly.

"Erik." she tried it out. "Well Erik, you still going to hold me prisoner?"

Erik drew back. "You can look at it that way."

Poison's shoulders drooped. "Well, it's not like Stick is waiting for me any more." She began to laugh, "He's not even born yet! I knew I was more mature then him! At this moment…130 some years more!"

Erik stared down at the green and black haired girl as she laughed insanely. He began to wonder who was crazier, him or this strange girl?


	5. Chapter 5

**I do want to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 5**

For a man that more or less told her that she'd never see the light of day again, he was very considerate. He had told Poison that her room would be the one she had woken up in, telling her she could use anything in there after a small hesitating pause. Once inside she checked to see if the door locked. It didn't. Brushing it off, she began to look around. The room was cozy and bathed in the orange glow of the fire in the hearth; the furniture looked like it had been bought from a museum display, gaudy and beautiful all at once. The bed was gold wood, artistry carved into an elegant swan. It had red velvet sheets and she smirked when she ran hand across them.

Shaking her head, she opened the wardrobe, cringing at the dresses. There were white, pink, yellow, and blue ones, she grimced, the colors 'hurting' her eyes. She dug though them and found two that were more suitable. A dark green dress that was almost black and a black and red lace one. Digging around some more she pulled out a dark cream nightgown. Every dress told her that the girl that he may have been trying to court had been some innocent girl.

As Poison took off her coat, she smirked. The two dresses were going to be altered to her taste. She was not some _innocent_ girl. She hasn't been since she was 14. And she was not going to dress like one.

Her back to the door, Poison pulled off her top, and then unzipped her boots. Pulling down her shorts and nets, she stood naked in the middle of the room. Pulling the skull hairpin out of her spiked hair, the heavy green and black hair fell to her waist.

It was at that minute the door opened. She smiled to herself as she heard a deep intake of air.

XXX

He had no idea what to do with her. The strange green and black hair girl had gotten past his traps. No one had ever done that before. It was one of the things that drew him to her. That she had been smart enough to outsmart the well-placed traps. That and the fire she showed. She was not one to be bossed and bullied around. When Erik had found her on the bank of the lake, he was so surprised to see someone there; he didn't kill her, as he would have done. Picking her and the bag she had up, he had placed her into his boat and took her to his lair. He needed to find out how she got past the traps. For five years he had continued to live under the Opera house. He no longer haunted the Opera house. He stayed to the lower cellars, always adding more traps. He no longer ventured outside as much. Only going out once or twice a month to get needed supplies then hurrying back to the lair. After Christine…he wanted nothing more to do with the world. He had cut off all ties with Mme. Giry, and was resigned to live the rest of his life in the hell he had created for himself.

When the girl had told him how she come down to the lake, he had brushed it off that either the girl was insane or had a very wild imagination. When she had begun to laugh, he had settled on insane. But the way she was dressed told him something else was at work. She had on fewer clothes then the Ballet Rats had during _Hannibal_. She hadn't put up too big of a fight when he told her that she could never leave. He didn't know who 'Stick' was, maybe a lover, but still ether way, the way she had acted, she didn't care for him much. When he had shown her to the Louis-Phillipe room, she had given him a grin as if she knew something he didn't.

Erik stood at the organ lost in his thoughts when he remembered her bag. Picking it up, he crossed the room to the closed door. He listened at the door for a minute, and then pushed it open. He froze at the site in front of him. The girl-Poison, was standing with her back to him long green and black hair to her waist…without a stitch of clothing on!

Erik's throat closed as he gasped. Her head shot up, but instead of screaming, she turned her head so that it was in profile, a smirk clearly on her lips.

"Enjoying the view?" she purred.

Erik jumped back and slammed the door, Poison's amused laughter echoing in his head. "Bloody hell, child! Don't you have any sense of etiquette?" he snarled feeling his face go red.

"No. I was not aware of it. But then you are the one who walked in on _me."_ Was her answer though the door.

A minute later, the door opened and she smirked up at him, wearing a cream cotton nightgown, clearly amused. "Yes?" she took in his flushed face. "Oh, come on. You are acting like a shy 12-year-old boy. You are a grown man, that I'm sure had seen many a women in such a state."

Erik was still too choked to say anything. He shoved her bag at her. Her green eyes lit up as she took it.

"Well, Erik. Would you like to see some 21-century gadgets?" she turned and walked to the bed, and sat down. He stayed in the doorway. "Come on. I know you're curious. And I don't bite…hard."

Hesitantly, with his mind screaming at him, Erik walked into the room. Walking over to the bed, he awkwardly stood at the foot.

She flashed him a smile then unzipped the bag. Digging though it, Poison pulled out a silver butterfly knife. She lovingly laid it aside and began to pull out her and Stick's things. She smiled as curiosity took a hold of Erik and he picked up her CD player.

"What is this?" he asked turning it over.

"That is called a CD player. It can play…" she dug though the bag some more, "these." Poison held up a CD case.

"How?"

"Well," raising up to her knees, she took his hands and turned them back over, so that the top of the player was facing up. She pressed the open button, slid the CD into it, and snapped it close. "Now, you place these in your ears." She handed him the earphones. Looking at them warily, he took them. Grinning, Poison pressed play and got ready to catch the player if he threw it or dropped it.

Loud pounding drums thumped in his ears, followed by a man screeching. Erik pulled the earphones away from his ears. Shoving the player at her told her, "That was the most… vulgar thing I've ever heard! You call that rhythmless, scandalous jumble of noise _music?_" he hissed.

"That was _Nelly. _I never truly cared for it. That was Stick's. I have one that you can listen to." Quickly she switched CDs. "Here try this." She handed the player back at him, "Trust me."

Again he took the player, this time instead of heavy drums, a soft soothing sound came over the earphones. Erik's eyes opened in wonder as a glorious symphony echoed through his ears. "What is this?" he asked, closing his eyes.

Poison didn't answer right away. Instead, she looked him over again. Yes, truly handsome. And his voice was something else. She was used to listening to Stick's gravelly voice. When Erik had first spoken to her, even in anger, his voice was like silk. Deep, but smooth, it had rolled over her ears and numbed her brain. And the white porcelain mask only added to his looks. In fact making him look like the…na…can't be. Even if she had traveled back in time, the Phantom was fiction. Yawning, she decided to ask him tomorrow.

"Amanda?"

"Poison."

"_Poison_. What is this song?" he asked her again.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of compositions by a composer, Danny Elfman.Can I go to sleep? You keep that if want." She began to gather up the items.

"Of course. But you sure you want me to have this?"

"I'm sure. It's not like I paid for it or anything." She grinned cheekily.

Shaking his head, Erik turned to walk out the room, when she asked, "Where do you sleep?"

"Not here." He replied not caching the tone. Just as he shut the door, she let out a whisper.

"Pity."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Erik found Poison stretched out on the couch dressed in her shorts, tank top, and trench coat. She had her white ankles crossed, and she was skillfully flipping her silver butterfly knife open and close.

"You up?" Erik asked as he stopped in the doorway.

She tipped her head back meeting his yellow eyes. "Yep."

Walking around the couch, with her green eyes following him, Erik kept a certain distance between them. He came to stand at the other end of the couch. "I thought you would sleep longer."

Continuing to flip the knife back and forth, she batted her long lashes at him. "Why sleep when one could do much more…interesting things in a bed?"

Erik flushed red, and turned from her. "Must you speak so…plainly Mademoiselle?"

Poison smirked and drew her legs up under her. Flipping the knife closed, she turned so that her head was handing over the cushions, bare feet in the air and looking at him upside down. "Yes. I speak my mind. No one can stop me. Some have tried, but they had all failed."

Erik turned back to face her, shock on his face as she lay on the couch almost upside down. He took a step toward her, "Well then, Mademoiselle, I believe I will be to one to stop you. You see, I want my peace."

"What's the fun with onesies? How about make it a twosies?" She rocked her hips forward and filliped over. Moving quickly about the lair, Poison jumped around candelabras, the tails of her coat flying out behind her. She came to rest on Erik's bench, peering at him from under her hair that had fallen in her face. She smiled brightly.

"Will you stop running about the room?!" he yelled walking toward her.

She shot off again this time brushing past him and ran up in to her room, laughing all the away.

Erik contemplation on following her and threatening her, but he instead just groaned and went to the organ to pound out his frustrations.

xxxxx

Poison pulled out the two dresses and laid them on the bed. She searched around the room for the needed supplies. Surprisingly, she found them in a drawer in one of the dressers. Walking back to the bed with the scissors, needle, and thread, Poison thought about how she had acted earlier. She had never acted that playful with Stick. But then, maybe it was because Erik was so tense. She smiled as she heard the organ start up. It was a dark tune. Angry and seductive at the same time. If he had been in her own time, all the girls and women would throw themselves at his feet. He would be a great Goth with his temper and his dark morbidness.

Sliding the sharp scissors up the long skirt of the dark green dress, she cut the extra layer of cloth from the under part. Setting the cloth that she had cut to the side, Poison began to alter the rest of the dress. When it was cut and stitched the way she wanted, she made a tank top and long skirt out of the long strip of cloth she had cut from the dress.

She then turned back to the green dress. She hemmed the slit then cut the sleeves out. Changing out of the shorts and tank top, she pulled on her new outfit. Pulling her coat back on, she began to work on the red and black dress. Already liking the style, she didn't change much. She cut the sleeves out and dropped the neckline.

Stepping back, she looked over her work. It was not much, but it still looked great. A knock on the door caused her to jump. Erik. She walked to the door and pulled it open. Cold yellow eyes stared down at her. They took in the new outfit she was wearing and the altered dresses lying on the bed. To Poison, it looked like he was about to say something about it, but changed his mind.

"I have a feeling that you may be hungry. If you want to eat, follow me." Without another word he turned not looking back to see if she was following.

Surprisingly, she did feel a bit hungry. Following him, she found herself in a small kitchen. Standing stiff, Erik gestured to the table. She moved to one of the chairs, even more surprised when he pulled it out. Raising an eyebrow, she sat down. Erik moved to sit across from her.

"Eat." He said coldly.

Poison stared at him for a few minutes more, before picking up the hunk of bread. "May I ask you a question?"

"I believe you already have." He mocked.

A smile graced her face, "I'm curious. I believe I know you."

"How can you know me if you have never seen me? You say you are from the future. If you are truly, then I would be long past dead. So how do you know me?"

"Well," she began, taking a small bite of the bread, "in my time you are known. As a story."

"A story?" now he sounded interested.

"Yes. A story. As the…Phantom of the Opera?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"That's you isn't? You are the Phantom."

"I _was _the so-called Phantom. I never imaged though, that my haunting would travel further then the Opera House. How much do you and the world know?"

Poison grinned. This is something she knew. Even if was only a little. Most of the girls that she and Stick had been traveling with were Phantom fans. They were always talking about it. Picking up a square of cheese, she eyed it then put it back down. "Sadly, I'm not an expert on it, but I'll tell you what I know. Ok. There is a book, few movies, and a musical…that is about all I know. I have seen a few photos and pictures. There are more in my time that know more then I. Me, well, I'm more of a Dracula girl."

"How much of my story do you know?" he asked absentmindedly.

"I know that there was a girl that you loved…she," Poison thought hard trying to remember. "She left, with another man! I remember now! This girl, her name was Christina. She left with some rich pretty–boy." Poison chocked her head, "Though I can't see why she would want to."

"Christine."

"What?"

"Her name was Christine." He raised his head that had dropped. His eyes were blank and voice was dead.

"Christine, that's right."

"I didn't think I'll ever feel so…" he paused.

"Indifferent?" The playfulness left her eyes and voice. Her pale face turned serious.

"Yes. Why would you say that?" he met her eyes.

"Because, long ago the same thing happed to me."

"Same thing!? You are not as ugly that your mother would fear you! That you had to hide from the world! Be called Devil's Child!" he roared standing up.

Poison stood up as well. _And here we were talking so nicely,_ she thought. "Maybe my mother did not fear me…but the rest of the world did! I have been called a Devil worshipper and worse! Many people would literally threaten me and Stick with guns, knifes and with the police! Just because of our way of life, they shut us out in the cold! But…we went on! Loving the way we were! In my time, I was an outcast as well as you! But we still had fun!" she yelled back then ran twice around the table. Stopping at the other end, she faced away from him. Then turned and pointed at his mask. "If you think I'm some stupid girl, think again _Bones_! I know that you are disfigured under that mask."

Erik's hand flew to the porcelain mask.

"Remember, I am from the future! I have seen it! Even worse versions that cover the whole face!"

Erik crossed the room in two strides and shoved her against the wall. Poison let out a pained yelp as her back hit the jagged stonewall. Holding her still, Erik pushed his face closer to hers.

"Worse then this?" he hissed. Though he wasn't yelling, anger was still in his voice and eyes. He ripped the mask off and threw it to the floor. The sound of shattering porcelain echoed though the room.

Poison stared up into a face that was ravaged on one side. The scaring and deep pale pink grooves and ridges wove up and into his hairline. She stared at his face and into his eyes. She sighed and shook her head. She lightly pushed him away and he stepped back still angry. She rubbed her back. "Fucking great Erik. You know that hurt."

"You have not said a thing about my face." It wasn't a question, but there was a warning question in the tone.

She glared up at him, "What do you want me to do? Scream?" her playfulness came back in her eyes. "Faint?" she put a hand to her forehead and fluttered her eyes in a dramatic motion, "Curse you?" she jumped up on a chair and for the first time towered over him. She wildly rolled her eyes and pointed at him, "Curse!" she shrieked. Jumping down, she ran up to him and stared into his angry eyes. "Or kiss you?" Faster then Erik could move she leaned up pressed her lips to his and moved away.

Erik's body went tense as he felt her warm lips on his. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, but it was still, so different. It wasn't given to him in pity. Before he could even move, she pulled away, her green eyes twinkling up at him. Like the coward he was at times…he ran to his room.

Poison felt a bit disappointed when he ran, but then she had been acting crazy. She rubbed her back again then turned to the shattered mask on the floor. She picked up the pieces. Laying them out on the table, she began to move them around, singing,

"_All the king's horses, all the king's men couldn't put the Phantom's mask together again…" _

xxxx

When Erik had gathered up his nerves, he stormed out of his room, back to the kitchen with every intention of yelling at the damn girl. But when he got there, he found that her back was to him, working at something on the table.

"You-" he didn't get any farther when she jumped back and turned to grin up at him, a crazy look in her eyes. Erik's eyes went to his shattered mask that was lying on the table. Instead of arranging the pieces into their right places, they were rearranged into a comical face.

"Look! I am Picasso!" she howled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again I want to thank you all for reviewing! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 8**

It was a few days before Erik even looked Poison's way. That was fine by her, she was used to being ignored by people. She drew into her normal quiet self. At a certain time every day, he would don a cloak and take the boat, leaving Poison alone for most of the day. When he did this, she went snooping. She had nimble hands and everything she touched she made it look like she never did. In the few days, she found pictures of the girl. Christina- Christine. The girl was beautiful. Even more then she. She had long curly brown hair, big innocent brown eyes. No wonder he loved her. She was beautiful and talented, for had she not danced and sung? Sighing, Poison closed the drawer and walked back out into the main room. Looking around, an idea came to her. Erik was gone, so he wouldn't yell at her for making too much noise. Poison moved to the middle of the room and tested the acoustics. The cry echoed though the room perfectly. Grinning, she began to harmonize. She dropped her voice to the bottom of her chest, the sound, a rumbling low bass; and then she brought it up. She continued to bring it up and the sound changed from a low bass to an eerily high pitch whistle. Running out of air, she stopped and gasped for breath. The sound still echoed though the lair. She let out a long wolf howl then brought it to a cat's screech.

"What in god's name are you doing girl!" A melodious voice behind her shouted.

"My god! He speaks!" Poison spun around to see Erik pushing the boat along with a long black pole.

"Only because you have annoyed me yet again. What were you doing?" he came to the bank and jumped out. He tied the boat to the ring and pulled a leaver down, locking it in place as the stonewall dropped. "Well?" he turned to her.

Huffing, Poison felt a streak of rebelness. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Don't anger me." He warned.

"Or what? It seems I can just _breathe_ the wrong way and you'll yell at me. What can I do?" she turned around. "I want to be…friends Erik. Try to make the best of this arrangement. I can be very friendly," she purred playfully.

Erik didn't answer her. Instead, he walked up the organ and looked down at. "I never had many friends. Only a few. And they are gone. It was better to cut off from them." He turned to glare at her. "Are you asking this only because you are trapped down here?"

Poison shook her head. "No. And I don't think it as entrapment. If I had met you under different circumstances, I'll still want to be your friend. We can try it. No harm. No fear!" she walked up to him and held out a hand. "Friends?"

Erik stared down at her hand then into her green eyes. They held truth. A faint hope stirred deep within Erik's closely guarded heart. He took her hand and kissed it. "Friends."

Poison sniggered, " A hand shake would've been enough. But I like that better."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that day Poison was sitting on the couch, listening intently to Erik play the organ. The CD and CD player she had given him must have inspired him, for now he was playing dark and moody music; or maybe that was just normal for him. The notes rose and lowered then crashed into a hard cry. When he finished the song, she laughed and clapped. "Very good Erik! I loved that one."

He turned from the organ. His yellow eyes settled on her. "Even as dark and hateful as it was?"

"That's what I love about it." she said as she picked at a lose rock in the floor.

"Mademoiselle-" he began.

"Please. We are friends, call me by my name. And not that other one." she warned.

"Poison. It seems you know a little about me, but I know almost nothing about you."

"Well, what do you what to know?"

"You can tell me why you dress and act the way you do." Erik moved from the organ to a chair opposite from her.

"Hmm… that is little hard to explain. Let's see. Well, the 'acting' thing. If you can believe it, I never was always like this. I was a sweet pigtailed little girl that played with dolls instead of torturing them." Here Poison grinned. She went on. "When my parents were taken away from me, I was put into a foster home. I was 13 at the time. I grew very depressed. Had mood swings all the time. I began to wear black. The women tried to straighten me out, but the more they tried the more I slipped under the blackness that I was beginning to love. I enjoyed and still enjoy the wildness I have. It was and is a freedom. It's just something that I love. What good is sitting around? Why not have a bit of fun? Stick was the one who told me that."

"You mentioned this Stick before. Who or what is he?" Erik asked as she stretched her arms upward.

"Oh. Him. Stick was the one who help me get away and stay away from the foster homes. I had met him one day after school. I was walking home and ran into him. Literately. And to me he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Tall, thin as a stick, hence the name. We started talking. It seemed that he had ran away from his foster home 5 years ago, quit school and traveled around with these groups of people. I was young, naive, and stupidly fell in love with him. So smooth talker he was, I packed up that night and ran."

Erik was silent. She was just like the other women. Give up everything for a handsome face.

"Would you like to see a picture of him?" her voice broke though his thoughts.

Erik waved a hand and Poison smirked and shot off to her room. Erik had almost thought better of her. The way she talked, he had thought she wouldn't care about looks.

"Erik?"

He raised his head to glare at her for interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey, what's with the hateful look? Here's the picture." She shoved a small square of paper at him. Taking it, Erik got his first look of the 'smooth talker'. The boy, or should he say man, was sneering up at him. 'Stick' was tall, and very thin. He had very pale skin like Poison. Purple, green, blue, black, and red, hair stuck up in an almost comical look. His face was sharp and shallow; his brown eyes had a sly intelligent look. His forehead was too wide and high. In other words, he was ugly.

Erik looked up and raised an eyebrow. "This is 'Stick'?"

Poison smirked, "Yes."

Erik shook his head and glanced back down the picture. "How old was you when you met him?"

"I was 13 going on 14. He was 19 at the time." She grabbed the picture away. "No more talking about him. I was a foolish girl. Besides there is so much more to do and talk about." Poison moved up behind him and brushed her fingers across his shoulders. She felt him tense though the thin white shirt that he was wearing that day. She grinned and pressed her hand on his shoulder, and felt him tense even more. She leaned her head in and just barely laid her head on his broad shoulders. "So tense," she purred as she began to slowly, firmly, but gently knead his shoulders.

Erik tensed, but slowly began to relax as she rubbed his shoulders, back and neck. His breathing grew heavier as he closed his eyes. Desire began to rise, pushing him out of the haze. Standing abruptly, he turned to glare at her. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded, breathing heavily.

Poison sighed, and stood. "Seducing you." Glancing at him one last time, she turned and walked up to her room and closed the door.

Erik paced the lair, running his hands though his black hair in confusion and frustration. The child didn't know what she was getting herself into. He stared at the door, took a step toward it then stopped as a noise came out from the room. The door open and Poison came out holding something up by a thread. As she allowed a large black spider slide down the gossamer thread to her other hand, she began to hum a song as she gently picked the spider up. Erik stared in shook, as she winked at him, placed a kiss on the spider's back and placed it on a rock. She then spun, breaking out into the song, jerked her head so that her long hair spun around over her head.

_A witch will burn  
when she's thrown into the fire  
Not her she'll peel and writhe  
but never expire  
She crawls on webs of lies  
I die up inside her  
to take what's mine  
that bitch the cinnamon spider_

_I won't try  
and every time I tell that lie  
I live without guilt  
and I won't cry  
and I hope you love your life  
and live with your guilt_

_Consumed by hate and guilt  
She'll never retire  
too old to fix  
too dead to ever acquire  
slit wrists - talk shit  
But she will never inspire  
a plan to save herself  
the cinnamon spider_

_I won't try  
and every time I tell that lie  
I live without guilt  
and I won't cry  
and I hope you love your life  
and live with your guilt_

_bite heads off those who fail  
and try to imply her  
forlorn despised  
I am the cinnamon spider_

_I won't try  
and every time I tell that lie  
I live without guilt  
and I won't cry  
and I hope you love your life  
and live with your guilt_

_and I am fine  
and I'll learn to take what's mine  
and live without guilt  
Oh yeah_

Her rough voice died out as she bounded into her room, leaving Erik to stand there seriously questioning the sanity of the girl.

As if she could read his thoughts, her voice echoed out though the door.

"I'm not crazy! Just eccentric!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Poison laid back in the tub. She was confused. She had tried many times in the past week to seduce Erik. But he always broke away. If he had been any other man, they would have made several trips to the bed by now. Running a soft cloth over her legs, she also had to think as to why is she trying so hard. She is not truly attracted to him. She liked him, but why is she trying to jump _his_ bones? Is it only because he is the Phantom? Or was it the fact that he fought her advices. She began to have her suspicions that he was a virgin. Maybe she could use a different tactic. Talk a bit more? She ran a hand across her crossbones tattoo on her lower abdomen as she slid down under the water. As she lay there, a thought came to mind. Coming up, she smirked and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around her, she padded into the bedroom. She dug though the wardrobe and pulled out the items that she had found a few days earlier.

Brushing back her damp hair out, Poison allowed it to fall into its natural wave. She pulled on the full black silk skit. It was a more daring cut then she had ever seen in the wardrobe. More of a slip then anything, but that is what she wanted. Poison then grimaced at the black and red corset, but pulled it on. Her waist collapsed even more. She pulled out her make up, carefully out lined her eyes, and applied a clear lip-gloss.

When Poison was done, she stuck her head out into the main room. Erik had been gone for a while. Moving about, she put out most of the candles. Then she walked over to the couch. She stretched out and waited.

A loud bang jerked her up out of the doze she had fallen into. In the almost darkness, Poison watched as Erik tied the boat. A small smile came to her lips as he turned and saw that most of the candles were out.

"It helps to set the mood." She whispered.

Erik turned toward her voice and his yellow eyes widened at the sight of her stretched out on the couch. He averted his eyes. "Mood for what?" he choked out.

Poison didn't answer. Instead, she slipped off the couch and glided over to him. She ran a hand over his chest. Walking around him, she kept her hand on him. When she stopped back in front of him, she reached up and pressed her lips to his. She flicked her tongue against his lips and he jumped slightly. She frowned as she pulled back. "What's wrong? You act as if you have never been kissed before."

Erik shook himself and stepped back. "I haven't. Not truly. It was only once and it was only a pity kiss, a kiss to save a lover."

"Are you wanting to live the rest of your life alone? Why not take what is being offered?" she ran an eye over him. "You _are _a virgin… aren't you?"

Erik could only nod. Shying away from her, he went to run to his bedroom.

"Oh no! Come here." Poison grabbed his arm. "We are going to talk. This is insane. You park it right here." She pushed him toward the couch. "I'll be back in a sec." She then hurried up to her room and pulled out a white blouse. She buttoned in partway and hurried back to the main room. Surprisingly, Erik had not left. He was standing in front of the couch. Poison walked back down and pushed him down into the couch without warning. "Now, tell me, exactly what happened. I only know bits. To fully understand, I need to know."

Erik sat there speechless at her sudden movements. Regaining his senses, he stood to stand over her. "Why should I tell you? You are getting too bossy and your tongue is starting to get on my nerves."

"Bite me," she snarled. "You are tearing yourself up. You are hanging onto the past too much. It will eat you up. I'm here. No one else. There is nothing else for you to do but talk. I'm offering friendship and more. If you were to die you would have done it long ago."

The slap came out of nowhere. Both Poison and Erik froze. She raised a hand to her stinging cheek. Raising her eyes, they glazed over and she smacked him back. The minute her hand connected to his flesh, his hand closed around her still tender wrist. Murderous anger swept into his yellow eyes, turning them ice-cold amber. He forced her down to her knees. Poison stared up at him, her face blank. The minute her knees hit the stone floor, she twisted her body and slid under Erik's legs, causing him to let go. She rolled to her feet, and took off to the leaver. Hitting it, it began to slide up with a groan. She ducked as Erik grabbed for her. Poison took off to the opening. She splashed though the water, and turned left as soon as she was on the other side. She jumped up on a stone ledge that ran beside the canal. She turned just as Erik appeared 10 feet behind her. Poison took off, running along the ledge. Coming to some tunnels, she zigzagged up them. Finally, she came to a gasping stop. The corset was shorting her breath, causing blood to pound in her ears. She held her breath to listen for Erik. Nothing. Shaking her head, she walked on. It wasn't a minute later when she ran into his hard chest. She staggered back and he grabbed her waist. She didn't have time to think as he pushed her roughly against the jagged stonewall. Before Poison could move, he crushed her lips with his own. Just as she started to kiss back, he bit her bottom lip. She let out a pained squeal as he flicked his tongue against her bleeding lip.

When he pulled away, she brought her right hand up to her lip. "What the hell was that fucking for?"

"To show what you are messing with." He told her angrily.

Poison glared up at him, as he glared back down at her.

Stepping away, Erik grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her back down the tunnel. When they got back to the lair, Erik tossed her into her room. Poison stumbled then turned to glare at him.

Erik stood in the doorway, anger and lust in his yellow eyes. "Child, I am not one to anger. You are pushing too many buttons. If you continue to do so, I may lose my temper and end up hurting you." With that said, he slammed the door.

Poison ran to it, hearing it lock. "It locks on the outside. Of course." She mumbled. Then raising her voice, "Goddamit Erik! You can't keep me in here!"

No answer.

"Fuck. Well, thank god I still have Mr. Pick-it." She found her bag and pulled out her homemade lock picking kit. Sitting down at the door, she began to patently pick the lock.

XXX

A good hour later, Poison heard the lock click. "Finally." The lock had been the hardest one she had ever picked. She stood and opened the door. Walking out into the room, she saw that it was empty. She checked all the rooms, desperate to find Erik and give him her piece of mind.

When she had searched the entire lair, she guessed he might be up in the tunnels. She waded though the water, and back up the tunnels. It was strange; he had left the gate open. He always closed it. Shaking her head, she followed the tunnel, until she came to a door. Opening it she blinked in the fading sunlight. Looking out across the street Poison saw carriages and old fashioned dressed people walking around. This time when she stepped out, not many paid attention to her. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing the silk black skirt and corset with the white blouse over it. Fairly normal. She continued to walk down the streets, taking in everything. She didn't notice the two huge men following her.

It was a few hours later when she made her way back to the Opera house. It was dark and she could barely see 5 feet in front of her. Walking back around to the door, she was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the wall. Poison let out a curse as she was flipped around. She stared up into the faces of two ugly men.

Leering at her, they began to talk in harsh French.

Poison was so disrupt, that she couldn't even understand the simplest of French that she did understand. She began to fight and push away. One of them snarled and slammed a fist into her belly. Folding in half, she looked up to see a fist drawn back. But before it could slam into her again, the man suddenly began to choke. His eyes bugged out and he made a gasping sound. The other man took one look and started to run when Poison reached out and tripped him. He fell forward and hit his head on the ground, a sickening crack echoed though the alley. Poison's eyes went back to the man that was choking, he had turned blue, and was spasming violently. He then went still, and fell.

Poison stood up, just was Erik stepped out of the shadows, his yellow eyes blazing with anger. She stared up at him. "You helped me?"

Erik was ready to scream and yell at her, but the confusion in her voice stooped him. She stared up at him with surprise and confusion in her eyes and face. "Yes. You were in trouble. I helped."

She shook her head. "No one would have done that for me, not even Stick. And he liked me…sort of." She fell silent.

Erik saw it was best to get her back to the lair before the gendarmes came down the alley. "Come." Erik took her hand and led her back into the tunnels.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, now this chapter has adult themes. If you don't like them then move on. But you have been warned. also, Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 11**

As Erik led Poison though the tunnels he wanted to be angry with her, but found he couldn't. When he had helped her, she had shown such confusion in her eyes and face, as if she hadn't expected anyone to help her, much less him. And as crazy and annoying as she was, she was right. He was purposely torturing himself. If he were going to die, he would have long ago.

When they got to the lair, he gently pushed her down on the couch and stared down at her. The slap he had given her hours ago had faded, but the bite on her lip had caused it to swell. He hadn't met to do that, but she had infuriated him. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Poison? Look at me." He placed a hand under her chin and brought her head up. "Are you alright? Did anything else happen?"

Poison's clouded eyes began to clear. "No. They only hit me." She shook her head. When she spoke again, her voice was clearer. "Why did you help me? I thought you would have left me. The annoying gnat would've been out of your eye."

"As annoying as you are I couldn't allow two men beat on a girl." He thought for a seconded then asked, "You said, that no one would have helped you?"

"If I would have been traveling in a group, all the men, boys, even some of the girls would have beaten the shit out of them. The strangleison and the crack on the head those two got, are nothing compared to what we would have done."

"Yet you said that Stick would not have helped you." Erik was beginning to see past her.

"Nope. He would have tried to fight, so that others wouldn't put him down, but he would have ran the first chance he got. She leaned forward and brushed her lips across his masked cheek. "Thank yo-" Poison's words were cut short as Erik turned his head and covered her lips with his own. She tried to resist for a moment, but it didn't last long. Some part of her had hoped that things could have been different between Erik and her and that hope was becoming reality.

Erik stood and pulled her up as well as she responded just slightly and she felt Erik pull her closer. His body was warm and solid and his lips were soft and gentle. Erik didn't attack her or move too quickly as many of Poison's lovers past had done.

Her body betrayed her as Erik hesitantly pushed his tongue into her mouth and she stroked it firmly with her own. She felt Erik move closer to her, one of his hands burying itself in her black and green hair, the other moving to her waist to pull her closer to him. She gasped when his hips rocked into hers and she felt something firm poke her stomach. Part of her had not expected him to be so forward and less scared, much less attracted to her, even though his approval had shone in his eyes.

Erik ignored her gasp at his movements and tilted his head, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot beneath Poison 's ear. He licked and nipped at her neck and earlobe, Poison's soft sighs urging him on. His hands reached for her soft cotton shirt and found the bottom hem. Pulling his mouth away from her for a moment, he tugged the white long-sleeved shirt over her head. He dropped it onto the floor and made a move to touch her, but Poison stopped him.

She took one of his hands into hers and, starting at his fingertips, she began to tug his glove off. When that hand was bare, she took the other hand and did the same.

Erik looked at her curiously.

"I want to feel skin, not leather, I have always felt leather," she whispered. While Erik continued to gaze at her, she looked him over and then began to unbutton his shirt. Erik removed his cape while she worked the buttons on his shirt. It didn't take her long, and after his cape fell to the floor, he helped her removed the shirt.

For a long moment, they stood regarding each other. Poison felt her heart pounding in her chest. The sight of the Phantom before her dressed in nothing but his trousers and black boots was breathtaking. He was tall and lean, his pale skin looked silky and smooth to the touch. She reached forward to touch him, her hands moving over his chest. They moved to his shoulders then to his face and she brushed a few strands of black hair back that had fallen over his mask.

"Come," she whispered. "It'll be better in the bedroom, in the bed." She took his hand before he could move and led him to her room. Once in there, Erik watched in silence as she moved forward and placed a kiss on the center of his chest. He watched her and then his eyes slipped closed as she slowly ran her tongue over his skin. Her hands fell to his waist and drew lazy circles. She continued to explore him and nearly jumped when Erik let out a low groan.

His eyes opened and he reached for Poison. He stepped closer, kissing her and then moving back so that he could touch her. He ran his hands slowly down her arms and he felt her shiver at the touch of skin against skin. He fingered the top to the black corset, and then carefully unlaced it, removing it, tossing it to the floor. He kissed her mouth as he cupped her breasts in each hand though the black silk of the dress. His rubbed his thumbs over the already hardened nipples; Poison dropped her head back and pushed herself closer to him.

Erik pushed Poison toward the bed. She fell back, her hair tumbling around her shoulders. He pulled off his boots and then he knelt over her, placing one knee on either side of her hips. He kissed each of her breasts, then trailed kisses up to her collarbone, and then took a hold of the hem of the dress and pulled it up and was discarded to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He kissed down her stomach to the waist of her undergarments. Poison shivered at the feeling. He latched his fingers onto the undergarments and carefully pulled them down her slender hips.

Erik moved his fingers from her ankles up her legs and to her thigh. He stroked the inside of her thighs, getting enjoyment in hearing the soft contented sounds that she was making. He surprised she was moaning with desire for him. He knew he was acting entirely on instinct as he plunged a finger inside of her and she gasped at the sensation. Another finger joined the first and slowly he began to move them in and out of her.

Erik brushed his thumb a bit higher and Poison began to quiver. He stroked a little harder and Poison started to make strange noises in her throat. He continued to caress her and it was more than Poison could take. She let out a harsh cry then collapsed. It took several moments for Poison to open her eyes and calm her breathing. She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"I thought you were a virgin."

Erik cocked his head in question.

"You have great instincts in bed."

Erik chuckled as he kissed her lips gently.

Poison felt him lower his hips against her and she realized that he was still wearing his trousers. She broke their kiss and pushed against Erik's chest with her palms. She pushed him onto the bed and sat up beside him. She kissed his chest and trailed kisses down his navel to the waistband of his trousers. Once she had reached it, she picked the waistband up just slightly and then brushed her tongue under it.

Erik shifted, itching for her to touch him. She began to unbutton his trousers and pull down carefully and slid them down his slender legs, tossing them aside.

She'd never been this gentle before, but no man had ever given her pleasure before they took it for themselves.

Erik pushed her back and knelt over her again. He was still shaking as he gazed down at her. They watched each other and Erik felt like he should be making some kind of declaration of his heart to her. He opened his mouth, but Poison 's fingers pressed against his lips. She shook her head; there was understanding in her eyes.

He kissed her lips once more and positioned himself, entering with one quick thrust. They found a rhythm together, moving as one. Erik cradled Poison against him as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Poison cried out Erik's name on her lips as she found her release. He felt her muscles tighten around him and the last of his willpower failed him. With a final thrust that pushed him as deeply as he could go, he cried out as his own release rocked his body and he emptied himself within her.

He collapsed against her, breathing heavily, his heart pounding within his chest. For several minutes, neither of them moved. Finally, he rolled onto his side, but not without pulling Poison to him. She buried her face into his neck, breathing just as heavily as he was. Sighing contently, he let sleep claim him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Erik woke before Poison did, feeling extremely guilty. Last night he had more or less used her. He had given in to blind lust and anger. He turned his head to see her sound asleep, not looking like the annoying foul-mouthed seductress that she was more then half the time, no, asleep, her face relaxed, she looked like the beautiful child she was. Younger even then Christine.

Christine.

Ever since this girl had arrived, the temptation that she shamelessly threw at him caused him to run ether to his room or out of his lair. Last night after her had locked her in her room, he had stormed out of the lair and out to the streets of Paris. Wandering for hours he had came to the de Changy's estate. Not seeing ether one for 5 years, curiosity got the best of him. Silently, Erik had slunk onto the grounds. In one of the windows, he saw his 'Angel'. As beautiful as ever, she was laughing at something her husband said. A small ash brown haired boy was playing with a small dog.

Erik had turned his head away, tears in his eyes. He had hurried away from the window that symbolized his life, always on the outside, looking in. He was happy for his angel, she had someone to love and care for her, even if it had to be the Vitcomte Raoul de Changy.

But the farther he got away, the more furious he had become. He had then an idea as to show the girl the extent of his anger. But when he had seen her in trouble, and afterwards, saw the child that she was. Yet, he had still given in.

Erik felt her stir and his yellow eyes looked down into green ones.

Poison smirked as she saw him actually blush and turn away. "Feel better?"

He didn't answer her, she didn't expect him to. The man actually felt guilty. Almost all of them felt guilty. Especially the older ones with consciences. It always made her laugh. She wasn't sadistically proud that she had taken something rare in a man his age, but she was amazed at his reactions in bed. A few more times, and he could have any woman begging to lay with him. She sniggered as she slid out of the bed. She watched as Erik turned his head to her then away. Still so innocent. Her smile faded as she saw his shoulders shake. She crawled back into the bed. This was new. She knew he cried at times, but she never had anyone to cry after breathtaking sex.

"Erik? What's wrong?" he gently laid a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense. When he didn't answer she did something she never done before; she gently wrapped her arms around him, softly purring to him.

Finally he stopped crying. He turned, his yellow eyes, liquid amber. "I'm sorry."

Now Poison was completely confused. "At what? For having sex? I have offered many times. Did you truly wanted to live the rest of your live not knowing what it is like to have sex? To have a woman wake up beside you? She's gone Erik. I have a feeling she'll never come back. Let her live her chosen life. You tried, failed. But you have me here. I may not be what you wanted, but I can make fantasies come true in the bed. If wish to call me by Christine's name again in the middle of your climax, feel free. But," Poison's eyes grew hard, "do not call me a whore. I may be a lot of things, but a whore is not one of them. What I offer I do of my own free will. I take no money. What I offer, I offer because I want to."

When she finished, she saw that the same thought had come to his mind. "I see that you most have thought I was one. As long as you don't think it again, it'll be fine."

Erik sat up and took her appearance in. her green and black hair had fallen into a wave instead of the straight he had always seen it. Her green eyes flashed with a deep fire and hurt. Yes, truly he had thought at times she was one. The bluntly offers, the way she dressed, it was almost like the streetwalkers he had tried to approach in the past. They had always turned away from him the minute they saw the mask. His mask! His hand flew to his face. It was gone!

Poison noticed this and scoffed, "You just now noticed? After the third time, I got tried of it hitting me in the face. I moved it over there." She pointed to his side of the bed.

Erik scrambled to get it and placed it back on his face. The shook of waking up in a bed with her had worn off and now he was coming back as his self again. "What made you remove it!?"

"I was getting tired of it hitting me in the face!" she repeated. "My cheekbone was getting sore." She slide back out of bed, and picked up threw silk dress. Slipping it back on, she threw Erik's clothes at him. He caught them, then glared at her. Well, this was familiar. "Get dressed. I'm sure you don't want to stay in that bed with me any longer. Sorry I tainted you, might be better if you go soak in a tub of hot water, your," she snarled the next word, "sins would be washed away." She then turned and stomped out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

She paced back and forth in the main room of the lair. She was not truly mad at him and she didn't care if he was mad at her. But all frustrations were coming out into the open. She knew he still pined over Christine; otherwise, he wouldn't have called her Christine last night. She stood still in the middle of the room and hit her fist to her head. She was trapped. For all her bravo and tricks, she didn't know what to do. Despite the street knowledge she had, she was still only a child. She had only just turned 16 a week earlier. A tear ran down her cheek. It was times like this she missed her parents. Shaking her head, she moved over to the edge of the water and sat down. Bringing her legs up and hugging them, she allowed herself to cry.

XXX

Erik watched as she stormed out of the room. He didn't know what to think about her. He didn't feel tainted or anything, only guilty. But it was clear she didn't what him to feel guilt. Why would she go though all the troubles of seducing him, then them actually joining. Last night had been exhilarating and in a way had pushed away many of the personal demons that had always hung over him. He had more to gain, but what did she gain? That he didn't know. In the week she had arrived, he knew only a little about her. But last night he had also began to see past her. She put up a wall, and didn't allow anyone behind it. Erik had a feeling that once that wall got torn down one would see the sweet girl she had once said she had been.

He got dressed and walked silently out of the room. Coming out of the room, he looked around and found Poison sitting by the water. Her head was down and her shoulders were shaking.

Crying. That was something he had never seen her do, and he had seen her do many a things. Making no noise, he walked up behind her. Her small body was shaking with sobs, her long hair falling to the side. He kneeled behind her and pulled her body close. He felt her tense, body going ridged as a board. Erik's hold tightened even more when she began to struggle.

"Let go of me you ox!" she snarled but voice breaking due to her tears.

"No. There are some things we need to discuss. We can talk like adults, or I can treat you like the child you are. It is your choose." He told her firmly.

"I don't want to talk to you. Now let go of me!" she began to struggle harder. If he had known her truly he would have let go and ran. Stick never messed with her when she was in a mood.

Erik stood, easily lifting her up as well. Her back was flat against his chest and when he stood, her feet left the ground. As if she weighed nothing, he turned and walked with her to the couch. Letting go of her, Poison fell the full one-foot drop to the ground. Landing on the balls of her feet, she tried to run, but Erik grabbed her arm and forced her down onto the couch. Again she moved to get up, but he pushed her back and leaned over her, his hands on her shoulders, pinning her.

"Fuck! Let me up you bastard!" suddenly she went still, and then threw all her body in to his hands, causing him to stagger a little. Again he shoved her back.

"Merde! Would you stop and just say still?" Erik snarled dangerously.

She went still, but still glared up at him. "Well? You said you wanted to talk, then talk."

"True, I have thought you of one of them, for only they are so crude and open. But tell me, you say you are from the future, are all women and girls like you?"

Poison was about to snap up at him, but she truly did see confusion in his eyes. "No," she said, suddenly gentle, "not all, some are even worse then me. As I have said before, the type of people I traveled with, we are outcasts. We are free, yet not so. In the band I was traveling with, there were certain things you had to do. Sex dominated the group. Not love. Love is none exist in my time. Money, power and sex. I will not lie when I say I used sex to get what I wanted or needed. A few mouths after I joined the group with Stick, he introduced me to the other side. I had just turned 14, and he was 19." Poison saw his shocked face.

"Virginity is rare back in 2007. If a woman is still a virgin by 21, more times then not she'll be made fun of, or all the sharks would gather. Now you, dear Erik, a virgin at your age even with your face, it almost none existent."

"In this world that you have lived in, every one was like that? Never waiting for the one they love? Copulating outside of marriage?" Erik let go of her shoulders and stood.

"Yes, almost everyone. There are a few that still waits."

"But love is gone? That is the future? No love between anyone?" Erik asked.

Poison stood and looked at him with sympathy, "Erik what is it about love? Love is only a four-letter word." She began to softly sing a more smoothly song then her past ones, "_The French are glad to die for love_…" she stopped and looked pointedly at Erik, "There is no such thing as love. That I have learned long ago."

Erik shook his head, "There is love. I know because I had longed for it all my hate existence."

"Then, I hope you find it. Lord knows you deserve it," She then slowly walked away back to her bedroom, leaving Erik to stare after the strange and confusing girl.


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank all that reviewed. Thank you.**

**Chapter 14**

There was a silence that settled in the lair. Erik felt awkward and warily, but curious about her. In all the studying, he had done and from knowing Christine, he thought most girls believed in love. Only 16 and she didn't believe in it. Erik found himself wondering at what had truly happened to her.

Poison fell back into her strange habits. In the early morning she rose, sometimes ate, other times not. She would then go hunting for spiders in the lair. She caught them, placed them in a glass, watched them ran around inside it, then sketched and put down notes about it. Then, taking them to a corner, released them with a kiss. Erik would secretly watch this, all the while his curiosity growing. Sometimes, he found, she even talked to them like they were people.

When she grew bored with playing with the spiders, she would do frightful things with the butterfly knife. She would throw it up into the air and catch it, or balanced it in the middle of her palm. Some of the things she did, rivaled any opera production he had seen, or the tricks the gypsies of his past.

One day there was a thunderstorm so bad that the rumbles could even be heard five cellars underground. Erik went about his normal schedule, but didn't see Poison at all. About 5 in the afternoon as the storm continued to rage, his curiosity won out and he went to her room. He stood outside the door, trying to listen for any noise. Not hearing any, he cracked the door open. That one time, walking in on her, Erik learned to only glace into any closed door with her in it. The lesson paid off, for Poison was sitting in the middle of the room, the red velvet blanket sitting around her. All candles were out. The only light in the room was from a fire. But it was still enough to see the she was naked. Again, her back was to him, but this time her head was bowed over.

Erik pulled the door closed slightly, but then froze when she raised her head.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" Erik spoke though the half closed door.

"Come on in. I'm covered now." Her voice sounded dull and worn.

For a minute, Erik thought about declining, but then decided against it. Stepping into the room, he saw that she had wrapped the blanket around herself. She still faced away from him though. Erik walked around to the front of her and looked down at her. Poison's head was still bowed.

"Sit? Please?" she gestured in front of her.

Before he could catch his self, Erik found himself sitting on the floor facing her. The minutes dragged on before anyone said anything.

"What are you doing?" Erik finally asked.

Poison raised her head. "Listening to the storm."

"It will not last much longer. This one is rare that we could hear it down here,"

"Pity. I love storms."

"Really? I didn't not know that." Erik was surprised, yet not so.

Green fire flashed in her eyes, even though her face remained indifferent. "There is a lot you still don't know about me."

"I'll listen if you want to tell me."

"Nosy Erik?" her face still remained indifferent, but the green fire was blazing now.

"Well, you have been here for almost two weeks. You tell me only bits and pieces of your life or only half answers."

The fire died, and she dipped her head, "I know. Maybe I'll tell you another time." She raised her head and the familiar playfulness came back. " Right now we can just listen to the storm." Another rumble of thunder reached their ears. Erik tensed as she moved closer to him, but remained wrapped in the red blanket.

As Erik stared into the fire, he faintly was aware of Poison leaning against him. When he got the nerve to look down, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Moving so that he could stand and pick her up at the same time, Erik gently carried her to her bed. He laid her down and stood to move, when he found out that she had a tight hold of his shirt. Try as he might, she didn't let go. He had to alternatives; one, take the shirt off, or two spend the rest of the day in bed.

Giving in with a sigh, Erik stretched out beside her, tensing only slightly when she moved closer to him. Slowly, he placed an arm around her and he; himself, fell into a rare, dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Slowly Poison woke up. She was lying beside something warm yet hard. Turning her head, she saw that Erik was stretched out beside her, asleep. She moved so that she was laying on her right side facing him. She ran a hand down his uncovered cheek. He stirred but didn't wake. She then gently ran her hand from his neck, to his chest. Erik's flesh twitched. A small smile crossed her face as she ran her hand on down over his clothes, past his stomach to his thigh. Then her hand feathered upward to his inner thigh. Poison felt him surge to life as she cupped him. Suddenly a large hand closed over hers. Poison lifted her head to see Erik's gold eyes darkened to a bronze. Before he could say anything, she lifted her head and kissed him.

Erik froze, but then began to kiss back. Poison's other hand came to his face and gently stroked it. Erik groaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He did the same, then brought his hand to her back, and pressed her closer to him. Poison chuckled, and then pulled her hand out of his grasp, then like a snake, slipped over him so that she was straddling him. Poison looked down at him, gentleness in her eyes. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, then slipped off him and unto the floor, taking the blanket with her.

"I think I'm ready to tell you about me." She then grabbed up her tank top and shorts and slipped off to the bathroom.

Erik took that time to push down his desire and get out of the bed. He stood, and by the time Poison came out of the bathroom, she was dressed and Erik had composed his self.

"Do you want to talk in the main room?" he asked. She nodded and followed him. Erik waited until; she sat down before he sat down in a chair opposite of her. He remained quiet until she was ready to talk.

"I lived a fairly normal life. Had friends, a cat, and loving parents. Everything a 13-year-old girl could ever wish for. The day it changed, was the day my parents was killed. They were on their way to see pick me up from my first dance. I had gone with a boy and a few of his and my friends. They had stopped at a red light, and this man came out of nowhere and hit their car. It twisted the metal, and both my parents died on impact. I never found out who the drunk driver was." Poison stopped and swallowed. Erik had to use his imagination to understand what a 'red light, and a car' was for he couldn't very well ask her at the moment. He watched closely as she took a few deep breaths.

"The child services took me away from all I have ever known. No one that was still alive in my family wanted to take care of an orphan teenaged girl. They placed me in an orphanage to await an opening in a foster home. When they finally found one, I had sunk down into a deep depression. By that time I had began to wear black and let my hair grow longer. My friends didn't talk to me, they thought like the death of my parents would be catching. So they began to avoid me and so I lost my friends. Then I began to watch these people. Goths. To me they were beautiful. They worshipped the strange and unusual. I wished I could join them. Then one day I got my wish."

Poison's eyes got a faraway look as she remembered.

**_xxx_**

**_I hate my life_**_, she thought. Amanda shifted her book bag and hung her head as the other kids laughed and called her names as she walked past to go home to her third foster home in a month. Tears gathered in her green eyes as she hurried on past and into someone or something. She looked up into brown eyes. _

"_Hey there," he laughed._

"_I'm sorry," she mumbled and tried to side step him._

_He placed his hand on her bony shoulder. "You don't have to be anywhere? Join us over there for awhile." He inclined his head to a bunch of Goths._

"_I can- can't. I have to be home-" she tried to stutter out and pull her eyes away from his._

_He grinned showing uneven teeth. "Home to a foster home that will not even know you're gone?" he took her by the shoulders and began to lead her over to the group. _

_Amanda hung her head; "Yes." and she allowed her self to be surrounded by kids and young adults. The more she hung out there, the more she saw their odd beauty. The boys and men touched her, and brushed up against her, until the tall man sent them on with a glare. The girls ran their fingers though her long black hair. They talked to her, treating her like one of them. The man pulled her away. _

"_What's your name?" he asked as he pinned her against the wall as the others looked on with knowing grins._

"_A-Amanda." She blushed and shifted._

"_Well, Amanda, I'm Stick. And how old are you Amanda?" he purred._

"_13. I'll be 14 in a week." She said thinking he'll shove her away._

"_Hmmm. I'm 19. Tell me 'Amanda', do you ever wish to leave this place? See the world? Have fun, no ties, no laws." He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, "To be free?"_

_Amanda shivered, "Yes," she whimpered. "Every day now."_

"_Then drop all these losers and tightasses. We are all leaving for Atlanta tonight. Pack what you want and come with us." He cajoled as he ran a hand lightly over her budding breasts._

_The others sniggered._

_Amanda was shocked, and as he pulled away she took a deep shuddering breath and nodded then ran down the street._

_A short girl walked up to Stick. "You know we will never see her again."_

"_Maybe, or maybe not," he grinned as he watched Amanda turn and look back at them. _

_That night Amanda pulled on her black jeans and sweater after she shoved all the black clothes she had into a duffle bag. She grabbed a few personal things then climbed out of her first floor bedroom window. She turned around and let out a gasp at the sight of all the people she had met earlier. Stick walked up. _

"_I see you are ready. Let's go." He leaned in and brushed her lips with his. He pulled back grinning at her shocked look. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the large van that was waiting. _

Poison came out of her memory after she finished telling him. "A week later for my birthday…he took my virginity. Painful and unfulfilling. But as the months wore on; I took a few other lovers. They taught me the pleasure that sex can have. But Stick, he believed I belonged to him. In the two and half years that lived with them, I became like this; a cold, flirty green and black hair Goth. I am 16 now, and was on the verge of leaving Stick to travel with anther group when I came here." She fell quiet.

Erik sat there thinking. "Did you truly want to go with them?"

Poison shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was young, stupid, and alone. I wanted someone to love me and care for me. I was still a child. But after that I found out that love does not exist. Only lust and desire."

Erik stood and walked over to her. Hesitantly, he kneeled in front of her. Taking her hand, he turned it over, a mischievous look in his eye. Looking over her palm, he tapped his lips in thought. "Hmmm. I do see something."

Poison watched him intently, "What?" she asked eagerly.

"I think I do see it."

She looked down at her palm then back at him. "See what?"

Erik ran a long finger down a line in her white palm. "You are destined to fall in love." He placed an innocent kiss in her palm then stood and left with out another word, leaving Poison to stare after him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Poison didn't know what to think after Erik had told her that she was destined to fall in love. Normally her first response would have to snap at him or snort. But she had done nether. Now every time Erik was in the room, she would stare at him then down at her palm.

Few nights later, after a night of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep. Her dreams consisted of her past life, before her parents died. She laughed and hugged them, being for once the normal teenaged girl she was supposed to be. Then it turned ugly.

Erik had heard Poison tossing and turning. Getting up from his organ, he walked and cracked her door open. Poison was in the middle of the bed, shaking. Walking closer, he saw that she was crying and whimpering. Erik started to place a hand on her shoulder when she let out a cry and shot up. Her green eyes were wide and wild as they settled on him.

"Erik?"

"Yes. You were dreaming."

Poison shook her head. "No, it wasn't a dream. Too real to be a dream."

Erik brushed her hair out of her face, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She looked down at her hands, "I dreamed that my parents was still alive and I was still an innocent girl. We were just talking. Suddenly this…thing with purple, green, blue, black, and red hair came out of nowhere. It killed my parents, and then turned to me. Suddenly, this man came out of this tunnel that had appeared out of the air." Poison looked up and straight at Erik. "The man looked like—" Poison looked away, "I forgot."

Erik was quite. He could see that she was still upset. "You sure you can't remember?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Erik thought for a minute. She needed something else to see or do. A different thought. An idea came to mind, but it meant he would have to do something he hadn't done in almost five years. "Get dressed. Wear something dark. Met me out in the main room in a hour." Erik stood and walked out of the room, not giving her time to question him.

Poison cocked her head, but slipped out of bed and pulled on a dark blue dress from the closest. It was not as fancy as the others and she could move freely around with it on.

When she met Erik out in the main room, she was wearing the dress with her trench coat. Erik was wearing a black dress suit and a heavy black velvet cape. A ebony fedora and black mask was on his head. Turned to her he held out a hand. "Ready?"

"For what I don't know…but yes, I am ready." Poison placed her hand into his and he led her to the boat. Poison stepped in and watched Erik like a hawk as he climbed in be side her and pushed the boat off.

It didn't take him but fifteen minutes to get to the other side. Poison still said not a word as she led her up though many tunnels. Right at a door he stopped. Turning to her he placed a gloved finger to his lips. "You need to be quiet now. I have not been up here in five years. They think I'm dead. I prefer it that way."

Poison nodded and Erik pushed open the door. It opened up to a long hallway. Turning left, Erik led them down the hallway to another door. Opening it, it showed a bunch off stairways. Leading them up the catwalks and stairs, they came to another door. Erik opened it, cold air hitting them both, causing Poison to gasp. Erik led her out, onto a dew-covered rooftop. It was still dark, but out in the east, Poison could see tiny traces of light coming over the horizon. They came to stop in front of the horse statue. The light from the sun rose into sight.

Erik looked downed at the girl as she intently watched the sun, a small smile upon his lips. Poison lifted her eyes to hers. He reached out a gloved finger and touched her cheek. Running from her cheekbone down her jaw line. She shivered at the contact. He stared down at her with his mismatched eyes into her green eyes. His hand lifted her chin and then his lips were on hers. She felt warm, soft lips upon her own and she closed her eyes. Her right arm and hand instinctively reached forward and her hand traced his jaw. All rational thought dissolved as he gently kissed her.

Poison had closed her eyes the minute his soft lips moved gently and passionately over her own. All she was aware of was a mouth upon hers. She felt fingers skim along her jaw and she did the same. The kiss remained simple and chaste. She allowed a few minutes more before she pulled back slowly. She said nothing but turned to watch the sun rise with Erik beside her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After the day Erik took her up to the roof of the Opera House, they were more relaxed around each other, but Poison's dreams also got worse. They got to the point that she was terrified to go to asleep. She didn't tell Erik though, she was afraid that he would just tell her that they were dreams and that was all. But they were more then just dreams. They were too real and horrible.

Erik had become worried about her, her pale skin was becoming even paler, and her bright green eyes became dull and lifeless, dark shadows became apparent around them and she wouldn't eat. Erik tried all remedies until she ended telling him that the cause of her sickness was her dreams. Wincing, she waited for him to laugh at her. But he didn't. Instead, he stared down at her with understanding in his yellow eyes.

"Stay here. I'll be back." With out anther word he turned a disappeared.

Poison stayed were she was, or more like were Erik had put her earlier. He had found her in a corner rocking like she had used to. He had scoped her up and started to place her back in bed when she began to shake. So instead of putting her in the bed, he placed her in the large over-stuffed chair that was by the fireplace. Then piling the blankets on her, she preceded to finally tell him that her dreams had gotten worse.

Poison glared into the flames. She hated to feel weak and look weak, but the dreams were eating away at her. They had gotten so vided. The creature was so realistic, so scary, and so savage. And the man that she had seen and was drawn to looked so much like-

"Poison?"

Poison jumped at the sound of Erik's voice. She looked up at him. He was holding a mug.

"Here this has a sleeping agent in it. Drink it fast. It only works when it is hot." He gently told her, pushing the mug into her hands.

She tried to push it back. "No…I don't what to sleep…. dreams."

Erik shook his head, "This will not cause dreams. Drink it."

Poison took it and drank it down quickly. She winced at the taste and the hotness. "How long until…" her voice trailed off, "it…takes…"

Erik smiled, "Not long." The moment he got the words out off his mouth, Poison's eyes closed and she slumped forward so that Erik had to catch her. Picking her up, he placed her into the bed. Covering her up, he brushed her hair out of her face, then turned and closed the door.

That night there were no dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello. Well this is the last chapter. I hope the ones that read and reviewed have enjoyed it. Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 18**

The days passed and Erik would give Poison the tea, which helped her sleep, every few days. She got the sleep she needed, and became herself again which amused Erik greatly. Becoming much closer, Erik finally told her his story, rare tears gathering in her eyes. After he was finished, she had given him a well-deserved hug and kiss. He had tensed, but then relaxed, returning the hug and chaste kiss.

As Poison began to grow closer to Erik, she counted the time she had been there. She had been trapped in the 1800's for a month now, and now she began to wonder. She loved it there, but will she ever go back to her on time? What would happen if she suddenly got thrown back in her time? Would she ever be the same, or what if she never went back home? Her feelings were torn between her own time and the time she was in now. She also now had another reason to stay. She never told Erik it, for she was still a bit wary and afraid the he didn't truly believe her that she was from the future, that he only humored her.

She thought upon this one day, as she walked alone the lake. For different scenery, Erik had shown her what tunnels were still safe. Did she want to go back? Why did she want to stay? Was it Erik? Questions ran amok in her head so that she didn't notice where she had stopped at. Suddenly, it got colder and she heard a ticking. Poison jumped and pulled out the sliver pocket watch. The yawning rat's skull still snarled up her, but this time it was ticking. It had not worked since that day she had arrived here. A cold shiver went up her spine. She slowly lifted her head and her green eyes widened at the same the blur of white. She turned to try to run from it, but it was upon her as if it knew. Again, she felt a blinding pain in her head.

XXX

Letting out a pained and angry moan, Poison slowly sat up. Brushing her green and black hair out of her face, she began to look around. She was still by the lake, but something seemed different. The air was still cold, but this time there was no smell. It smelled cleaner.

Her eyes widened. "No!" she climbed to her feet. "Erik" she called.

"Who's Erik?"

Poison shrieked then spun around. Behind her glaring at her was Stick. He looked the same since the last time she had seen him. In fact he was wearing the same clothes she had last seen him in. As if no time had truly passed…

"So who's Erik?" her took a menacing toward her.

Poison took a step back, but didn't answer.

"Ah well, you do know that you are mine," he reached out a long fingered hand and grabbed her hair and gave it a sharp yank. "Where were you? You have been down here all day. You were supposed to come back up after a hour. I was…worried…. about you." he leaned closer, and pressed his thin lips to hers.

Poison finally woke up, and shivered in disgust at his taste. She pushed him away, "No…I can't. Not any more. I'm sorry…."

"No." Stick interrupted, "I am." With that he slammed a fist in her stomach.

Pain exploded in her stomach. _No,_ she thought_. I can't let him hit me there_.

He pushed her down and sat on her hips, pinning her. "You are mine. I knew you were going to leave me. Did you honestly think I'd let you go? I made you. You are like my…daughter. Yes, that is it. A daughter." He let out a laugh. "And I'm you father. So as your father, I get to punish you." He continued to rip at her clothes, "Poor little orphan Poison. They never told you the name of the drunk driver, did they? Well, I know who it was…me! Opps, did I let the cat out of the bag? Sorry baby, but shit happens."

Poison couldn't believe her ears. He knew all this time! He was the diver! He had really lost it. She began to squirm to try to make him move, but he was much stronger then her. He pushed her back and began to rip at her clothes again, his _purple, green, blue, black, and red_ hair fell into his face.

"Where did you get these? I never have seen you wear this one before." He asked as he ripped at the red and black lace dress she had found.

She didn't answer, only began to scream.

"Shut up, you bitch!" he pulled his fist back and Poison closed her eyes, but never felt the blow. When she opened her eyes, her saw that Stick's large fist was enclosed in larger one.

Erik stood behind him; hate and loathing in his eyes. Erik closed his fist tighter and Stick began to scream shrilly. Erik's other hand came to Stick's neck, and pulled him off of Poison. Poison scrambled up.

"Erik?"

Erik's yellow eyes drifted over to her then back to Stick. "You are never to hit a woman. A man should never hit a woman. Not like that."

Stick swallowed some of his fear. "That whore, is not a woman. She is a good for nothing bitch that will spread her legs for anyone. I bet she even spread them for you didn't she? Goes to show she has no taste."

Poison went red with embarrassment and anger. "I knew I had no taste. I slept with you didn't I? At least Erik is like rich red wine. You, on the other hand are a hog piss American beer."

Erik's eyes twinkled with amusement then harden as Stick began to struggle again. Erik let him go. Stick fell to the hard ground coughing and gagging. Erik walked over to Poison. She opened her mouth, but Erik shook his head. He took her hand and led her over to the lake.

"How did you get here?"

"I followed you. I saw the orb hit you and I had followed right in to this tunnel that you had fallen though."

Poison smiled, "My stalker. Wait…you came though a white tunnel?!"

Erik nodded.

"Just like my dream! The…" suddenly she heard the cocking of a gun. "Erik! Move!" she shoved him to the left just as Stick fired the gun. The bullet passed over Poison's head harmlessly. Stick had been aiming for Erik's head. Without thinking Poison pulled out her silver butterfly knife and flipped it open and threw it a Stick. It sank deep into his belly. He let out a long groan and fell to the ground.

Poison stood shocked. Her green eyes widened and her hands came to her mouth. "I killed him."

Erik took her in his arms. "It is fine. You are fine. Come home."

Poison looked up at him, "Home?"

Erik nodded, "Yes. With me. Unless you wish to stay."

Poison shook her head without a second thought. "Not here. Your home."

Erik smiled slightly, "No, not mine. Ours." He pulled her closer, and she held onto him as she felt a lurch. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that they were in the same place, but no Stick. They were back in Erik's time. Deep inside, she knew that there would be no more 'twilight zone' travels.

Erik led her back to the lair, and to her room. He made to have her go to bed, but she had other things in mind.

"Erik, remember when I had said it was just like my dream?" He nodded. "Well my dreams consisted of my past life, before my parents died and I was still an innocent girl. We were just talking. Then it turned ugly. Suddenly this…thing with purple, green, blue, black, and red hair came out of nowhere. It killed my parents, and then turned to me. Suddenly, this man came out of this tunnel that had appeared out of the air. The man looked like—you. Erik, you were the man. I didn't know why I had them, but now I do."

Erik didn't say a word. He only reached out and stroked her long hair.

Poison caught his hand and laid it against her cheek then kissed it. She then grinned and turned it over and traced the lines in the black leather gloves.

She saw him trembling. She took a deep breath. "That what you claimed that one day is true. I am destined to fall in love. I found you. I _do_ love you."

She had little time to realize what she had finally admitted to herself and now to him, as Erik's lips pressed hungrily against her own. She reciprocated the same hunger as she returned his kisses eagerly. Their kisses were raw and passionate. Teasing and then intense.

"You're so beautiful…" Erik whispered to her.

"And so are you, " she told him with a smile.

He took her hand into his and led her toward the bed. Slowly, he sank on it and pulled Poison with him. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. "I love you," he whispered

Poison smiled and brushed some of his black hair back behind his ear. "I love you too."

Erik rolled over and pulled Poison so that she faced him. Poison closed her eyes as he brushed her hair away and ran his thumb over her cheek. His other hand caressed her shoulders as she rested against him.

Poison had one thing more to tell him. "Erik?"

"Hmmm?" he opened his yellow eyes and looked at her.

She took his hand a placed it on her belly, then raised her eyes up his and waited. It didn't take long.

"Poison?"

"Yes."

"You are…"

She nodded.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he pulled her closer. "Poison." He whispered.

"Amanda."

"What?"

"My name is Amanda."

"I love you, Amanda."

"And I love you, Erik."

He heard her breathing slow as she drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on her face. Erik wrapped his arms around her and then gathering a blanket, covered them both.

Tomorrow… would be the start of a new life.

End

**I do want to thank Timeflies for reading and reviewing all chapters. Thank you. Also I my have another story up soon. If I can get past the first few chapters I will post it. **


End file.
